Naptime
by HermioneWeasley93
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has faced many challenges in his time. But now he must face his greatest challenge of all. Putting little Draco to bed without strangling the pureblood brat. Drabble


Little Draco was happily playing on the floor when his parents realized it was time for his nap. It was Lucius's turn to put him down for the nap. If Draco didn't get his nap he got cranky. _Really_ cranky, as in kicking-his-legs-and-arms-while-screaming-in-the-store-for-no-bloody-reason cranky. It was truly terrifying to behold. All Lucius had to do was put him down for his nap. And Narcissa had ordered him to not spank him if he resisted the idea of taking his nap. Narcissa told him he spanked too often. But what else was he supposed to do? And Narcissa spanked too so she was being a complete hypocrite. He sighed and prepared himself for the dreaded task.

"Draco…time for your nap." He approached the two-year old.

"NO!" The boy screamed, throwing his blocks at his father. Draco dodged them.

"DRACO MALFOY I WILL SMACK YOUR-"

"No, you will not. No more spanking, Lucius." Narcissa reminded him. "You spank him for everything. We should reserve spanking for the _big _offenses like stealing."

Lucius sighed. Small offenses turned into big ones, didn't she realize that? The toddler stuck his tongue out. Lucius picked up the blocks and placed them on a high shelf. "You'll get your blocks back tonight."  
"WAAAAHHH!"  
"Draco, you're cranky. It is time for your nap." He went to go pick the child up. Draco ran. Lucius chased after him and finally caught him. He instinctively raised his hand, then stopped. Maybe he _did _spank too much. The boy looked at him with fear in his big, grey eyes. That cut Lucius to his core. He didn't want his son to fear him. He placed his hands on the little blonde's shoulders.

"Look, young man, I'm just asking you to rest for a little bit. You'll feel much better afterwards. Everyone needs to rest, it'll recharge your-"

"WAAAAAHHH!"

Lucius gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Lucius. The boy's barely even a toddler. Young man, indeed. Anyone who says you can reason with a toddler is an idiot, they're not rational creatures."  
"Do _you _want to do this, woman?"

"I'd be happy too." She got on her knees and held out her arms. "Draco, come to Mummy."  
The boy gleefully ran into her arms, which left Lucius feeling a bit insulted. Narcissa held him tightly to her chest.

"You do need to take a nap, little one."  
"I don't wanna!" He attempted to push himself away from her, but she held on gently, yet firmly.

"It's alright, Draco. Do you want Mummy to sing you a song?"  
Before he could respond, she'd picked up the struggling boy and took him to the rocking chair. She sat him in his lap and began rocking him back and forth and stroking his hair. He continued the tantrum for a bit, but she held on. He eventually gave up on it. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_The sheep's in the meadow and the kye is in the corn  
Thou lies ower lang in thy bed, bonny at morn  
The sheep's in the meadow and the kye is in the corn  
Thou lies ower lang in thy bed, bonny at morn"_

She had a beautiful singing voice, it was one reason among many Lucius had fallen in love with her. As she rocked and sang to the now docile boy Lucius smiled. The boy was asleep, his arms firmly around his mummy's neck. She gathered him up in her arms and carried him to bed. Lucius followed them. She laid him down on the bed and kissed his cheek. He kissed him too, he did love the boy even if he wanted to strangle him at times.

"You're an amazing mother." He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I know." She said, smugly. "I guess I've had experience calming down tantrum-throwing Malfoy boys."

He chuckled. She had, in fact, soothed him many times when he was in a bad mood.

"Let's get out of here before we wake him up." He suggested. They walked out quietly leaving Draco to his sweet dreams.

(The lullaby she sang him was a Northumbrian one. I have no idea if Narcissa would sing her son a muggle lullaby, but I couldn't think of what else to write down)


End file.
